Debt/Profit
A Squad Episode 3: Debt/Profit Ivan, Boom and Cliff are going through a car trunk looking for some new objects that Kat Manx can make into gadgets, “I’ll be testing them, chief tester extraordinaire!” Boom boasts. Then they see that the Zoomobile, from Captain Zoom and the Return of the Speedies is being towed into the yard. As they try to figure out how to get the car for themselves, they encounter Slick, an alien who looks like a cockroach who owns the salvage yard. “Come on, guys, let’s do this.” Says Ivan as he attempts to cut a deal, “um, Iv, we only have ten coins, and that’s between all three of us.” Slick offers them a deal; if they use their SPD placements to do some work for him, he'll let Boom and Ivan have the Zoomobile. “We’re not using our SPD placements as tools for a car salesman.” Cliff is firm. “Why not?” Ivan asked. “Yeah, lighten up green ranger.” Boom said. “Fine. We’ll take your deal, Slick.” Cliff replied. “You have SPD Ranger’s yellow, blue and…” “Orange.” Boom grinned. “Orange. Working for you for the next 24 hours. Make the most of it.” Cliff reluctantly accepts the job that Slick wants them to work on. “You two, scruffy hair and yellow man, you need to go down to New Washington and grab me some new equipment, you look pretty athletic, green man, you’re shifting the equipment. Double time.” “How are you doing, Boom?” Ivan asked. “Y’know, since I accidentally got you kicked out of SPD Academy.” “I’m chief gadget tester now, amigo. Kat lets me have Christmas, my birthday, Easter and every fourth Tuesday off. It’s the life! Is this the place?” “Yeah. SPD hand over all of your best equipment.” Ivan flashes his yellow badge. “No.” The cashier replies. “We don’t take coppers, we take copper.” “What?” Ivan asked. “Copper, the metal, like as in coins.” Boom said. “Ah. Good one, a metallic statement!” Ivan smiled, and then ducked as the cashier went for his face, Boom and Ivan weren’t very physically skilled, but very gymnastically skilled, so they ended up bouncing around until they landed their heels into the cashier’s face. More came from the corners, Ivan looked at Boom. “Together?” “Fine.” Cliff was moving some stuff, he piled up the old stuff, leaving room for the new. Suddenly he hears a call: “Oh greenie!” It’s Ivan and Boom back with multiple bags of equipment. “Let’s have the Zoomobile, cockroach.” Cliff said. The alien declared that “I’m not gonna give the Moon Buggy to you SPD. Instead, I’ve decided that it's more profitable to keep it as an attraction for Captain Zoom geeks who want a pic.” “Hand it over, or we’ll arrest you.” Ivan said. “For what, breaking a promise? Ain’t a crime fools.” When Slick attacks Ivan, Cliff uses his telekinesis to turn one of the construction vehicles to temporarily trap the villain. They hop into the Zoomobile and drive it out of the lot, but Slick is in hot pursuit in his tow truck. “Give it up, police!” Slick yelled. “That’s theft!” “No, it’s police business!” Ivan yelled back. “I told you this was a stupid idea. But nobody listens to the third-in-command.” Cliff said. “What was that, Cliff?” Boom asked, Cliff let out a disappointed sigh as he manoeuvred the Zoomobile to swerve out of the way of Slick’s acid loogies. Ivan tries to use some of the Zoomobile’s advanced weaponry without success, only to remember that “It’s a movie prop.” Cliff then uses his powers to make the car move at great speed. Slick jumps on the roof of the Zoomobile and tears through the roof. “Dude, that’s priceless!” Ivan yells, he goes up and throws Slick off the roof, Cliff catches him with his powers and leaves him curled up in the back of the Zoomobile. “You did what?” Cruger asked, sure he’d misheard them. “We commandeered a vehicle and caught a crooked car salesman.” Cliff replied. “All for the good of SPD.” “Well, I’m confiscating the Zoomobile.” Kat said. “KAT!” Boom boomed. “I’ll try and use what’s left to go towards A-Squad’s weaponry and vehicles. Very immature.” Kat said. “BOOM!” Kat calls, and Boom follows. “Oh.” Ivan and Cliff turn around and Rachel, Beevor and Charlie are about to shout so hard at them!